


Wake Up Call

by CatKidJen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Dysfunctional Family, Post-Season/Series 05, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKidJen/pseuds/CatKidJen
Summary: Joslyn is still frustrated with herself due to her actions. She believes she did the right thing by turning herself in, but someone just broke into the meta-wing and is after - her?





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this bc I'm procrastinating a cop/Vegas amunet black/matthew norvock fic  
This is short btw

One of them was tapping their cell rhythmically, another was groaning because one wouldn't shut up.

Joss was tiredly tucked in the corner of her cell, trying to remind herself that she did the right thing. She's paying for her crimes. Maybe she's just wrong about her family. Or maybe none of them cared.

She tried to avoid tears streaming down her face by taking a piece of broken off concrete and using it as chalk on the floor. She could draw a flower. Flowers made her happy, right?

The entire meta-wing was suddenly hushed by the vibrations you would feel from strong wind in a normal home. Everyone could hear shouting, and - hail?

What the hell was going on? 

The doors slid open, Joss could get a peek at a hopefully just unconscious guard.

But who the hell was the guy dressed in a black cloak?

His eyes were hidden by black makeup and bright gold lightning bolts flickering from his eyes.

The red lighting in the meta-wing shut off, and his hands reached her cell, freezing the lock and breaking it open.

She shuffled against the corner, hoping to protect herself from him.

Instead her grabbed her arm and started pulling her out.

"_You're grounded_." His nearly distorted voice spat.


End file.
